Why her?
by Immafan80
Summary: My junior year is going perfect. I have three great best friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and a steady career as one of my friend's songwriter. Well at least I thought it was perfect until Austin Moon, my best friend, decided that he wanted to date Kelsey Rodgers, the one who has made my life living hell behind their backs since 7th grade. This has already got me asking, "Why Her?"
1. Why her?

Ally's POV

I'm Ally Dawson. Yes the Ally Dawson... The one that has the best friend singer while I'm his songwriter. I have a pretty great life, you know three best friends and one amazing boyfriend. Lets start on how I met each one. I'll start off with Austin.

Austin Monica Moon. I met him before any of the others... I mean when he was born I was there. We are exactly a month apart. I was born on November 29 and he was born on December 29. We may have never became friends if his parents never moved into the house next door when both of our mothers were pregnant. They bonded, maybe due to the fact that they were both pregnant at around the same time, or simply they got along. Austin and I were just destined to be best friends.

Patrica Maria De La Rosa & Dez H. Wade. I met her around the same time Austin meet Dez. It was seventh grade. Really Austin and I only had each other as friends maybe it was because I was a little nerdy and nobody could look past the braces and the thick glasses. Austin always denied other friendships because he knew that they would only want him to leave me. He went through that a couple times before realizing that no one understood that we were a package deal. So that's where "Patrica" comes in or Trish.

* * *

 _Flashbac, Tr_

 _It was a day at close to the beginning of the school year. Maybe October. Austin was really sick and I wanted him to stay home, but he was like my armor for school, my protection if you want to put it in those terms. Austin rarely got sick so I really didn't have to worry about the bullies. The first few period weren't bad because I only had one class with Austin in the mornings before lunch, so it wasn't a big deal. Lunch is what had be weary. Austin and I always sat together alone, and no one even thought about bothering us. Today I was alone and everyone knew it. I walked into the lunch room and sat down. I always brought my lunch, so I didn't have to go through the long line. That's when Ms. Queen Bee showed up. Kelsey Rodgers._

 _"Where is your little knight and shining armor?" She asked teasingly._

 _"Si-i-ick." I stuttered out looking at my ham sandwich._

 _"Si-i-ick." She mocked. Her little entourage laughed._

 _Then out of no where she spilled her spaghetti and meatballs right on top of me. She called me a few things a 12 year-old should never be told and started to walk away._

 _"Hey b**ch." This short Latina yelled._

 _"Who do you think you are talking to?" Kelsey sneered._

 _"Apparently a grade A b**ch," she mumbled before continuing, "you better leave here alone. If you don't I swear that I will find something that you don't want anyone to know and tell it to everyone."_

 _"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes and walking away._

 _"Hi. I'm Patrica, but call me Trish, and this goofball," she said pointing to a carrot top kid sitting next to her, "is my friend Dez."_

 _"I'm Ally, and thank you for that out there... I only have one person that normally will do that for me but he isn't here." I said showing a brace filled smile._

 _"No problem, Ally. Come on lets go I have some extra clothes in my gym locker." She said guiding me._

 _That's how I met my other two best friends_

* * *

I guess you can say by Freshman year we had Kelsey a little nervous about the whole "popularity" thing that none of use really cared about. I grew out of the nerdy look. I lost the braces in return of pearl white straight teeth, I got contacts, and lets say that I wear more fashionable clothes. Then the summer between Freshmen and Sophomore year is when Austin got famous and got his record deal. I was the songwriter, Trish was the manager, Dez was the director, and Austin was the star. So now we are at present day... (Beginning of Junior Year.)

* * *

Trish, Dez, Jarrod (my boyfriend), and I were sitting at the food court. We were just hanging around and eating lunch. Austin wasn't here because none of us could get a hold of him and he wasn't at his house. His mom told us he was just out. So we were having an amazing time when the one and only Austin Moon comes around the corner... The most surprising part; he has his arm around Kelsey Rodgers.

That crushed me. My best friend decided to go out with the one person who still gives me living hell... I never tell anyone because I know that they will go crazy, so I just take it with a smile and walk away. But this is worse. He could've chose anyone else. Anyone, but he had to choose the one that makes me feel like absolute crap every time she talks to me.

I just then continue on like I never saw anything because I knew everyone didn't. I looked at my salad and pushed it away; I couldn't eat. I was so disgusted. After that, I stood up and gave my boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and said that I some type of beginning of the year project that I had to do. They seemed to buy it, so I went to Sonic Boom because on the weekends I had to work at the store. I still had about 15 minutes until my lunch break was over, so I went to the practice room and started to work on a new song. It didn't work too well... All I had was "I wanna kill the gal that made my living hell." and I don't think it sounds that good anyway.

I walked back down after a while and started working on my shift. It was the same boring day sell a few things and then sit and wait until people come in. It was about closing time when Austin waltz through the door. I was wiping off the counters and preparing everything that my dad had to have ready on Monday. I looked up and scrubbed harder.

"I saw all the texts from you guys today. What's up?" He asked like nothing was bothering him.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted lunch with us." I said. He kinda gave me a confused look because for me I was being rather short with him.

"Okay. How about tomorrow? Just you and me. We haven't had any Austin and Ally time lately." He said sincerly.

"No. I can't." I said moving on to my next task.

"Okay what did I do?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Noth- Wait you should know so what's the point in saying nothing?" I said quite rudely.

That's when he took my face in his hand and looked directly into my eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked softly and serious instead of playful.

"Again, you should know." I shoved his hands away and ran up the practice room. I shut the door and lied on it. I know he would try to come in and do his best friend magic and I would tell him, but not today.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Alls... Come on. Open up. Please? I still don't know what I did." he said.

I thought about it. Did he really do anything wrong? It's his relationship not mine. I just feel betrayed because what kinda bestfriend does something like that? That's his business, and I shouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship. Okay.

I opened the door and looked at him. He pulled me into a tight hug, which I gratefully accepted. He pulled back, brushed the hair back on my forehead, and kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." He said pulling her into a hug again.

"I overreacted, and I shouldn't have treated you that way. Can we still have our day tomorrow?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course. Meet me here at noon and we can go for a bite to eat and go to the beach," he said pulling away from the hug.

"Now can you tell me what you were mad at me about?" He questioned.

"Let's go work on that song." I said quickly trying to change the subject while walking to the piano.

"Nope," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer.

"Okay you have to promise not to be mad at me for this," I started he always keeps his promises and then I wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I promise." He said sincerly.

"I saw you and Kelsey at the food court today... It just stung that's all." I said with my head hung low.

He brought my face up and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Alls. I think she is actually changing. I've been watching her and we have been talking and I just asked her out," he explained softly, "but if it bothers you too much I'll break up with her."

"No I'm not getting in the way of your personal life. You should live it without having me there to intervene." I told him.

"Okay wanna work on that song now?" he asked.

"Sure." and we started working.


	2. Why Physical?

To All of you that reviewed, I responded to you at the bottom and here is the update guys and girl. :)

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

Right now I'm sitting in church. Today Austin and I sung a duet. We often sing during church because that is one of the places where people accept us for who we are not famous people. You may be thinking, "What about y'alls 'Austin and Ally' day?" Well its still on it's just after church. We get out around 11:30, and he told me to met him at noon. That gives him enough time to change into more casual clothes. I on the other hand will just stay in what I'm wearing, a simple sundress with flats. Although the flats make me a lot shorter than Austin, I'm not wearing heels. That hurts too much when I know that we'll probably go to the beach because sand plus heels don't make a good equation.

So I just headed toward Sonic Boom. I always keep a spare bathing suit and other things in the practice room. I bounded up the stairs and into colorful room and put my bathing suit underneath my dress; it would act like a cover up. I gather up everything else and lay on the couch. Austin should be her in about five minutes. To pass time I play games on my phone, and like I said in about five minutes Austin was in the practice room with dark swim trunks and a bright pink striped tank top (you know the ones guys where?).

"You ready Alls?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah I already packed for the beach." I said matching his tone.

"How'd you know?" He asked in a questioning voice.

"I can read minds." I said flatly.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No." I said with a light laugh.

"Where we going to eat? I'm hungry." I asked as we walked out the door.

"I don't know wherever works," he said shrugging.

We just grabbed a sandwich from the deli and walked to the beach. We always go to the beach and get ice cream; it's our thing. We eventually set out our towels and ran to the water. We splashed and played until we were shriveled up prunes. We got out and just laid on our towels talking about music, life, or really anything that came to mind.

"Jarrod still treating you right?" he asked. He has always be protective of me; I love it, but sometimes it gets kinda annoying.

"Yep he treats me like a princess." I said smiling widely.

"He better because you are one." he said looking at the clouds.

It really didn't effect me. Like he calls me princess all the time. Others would blush I just shrug it off.

"How's it going with you and Kelsey?" I asked turning on my side and looking at him.

"We haven't really got to hang out much, but the first date I go on I want it to be a group date. You know I'm always like that." he said sighing.

Austin is really serious about his purity no sex before marriage. He always tests the girl he goes out with. If the girl gets handsy while on a group date... Who knows what she'll try to do if they are ever alone.

"Yeah I know." I said back.

We sit there again and throw back ideas for songs and it was overall a good day. He took me to his house where we just watched movies for the rest of the night. I say I knocked out around 10. I woke up at 6:15 to his shrill alarm clock.

He had his head in my hair and arms locked around my waist. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge, he just snuggled closer. He's always been a snuggler, and I just let him.

Eventually I got him awake. He had to take a shower, and so did I. I walked out of his room and next door to my house. My dad left a note on the refrigerator that he was already gone and there were some pancakes in the fridge if I wanted some.

I walked upstairs and went through my morning routine. Shower, Hair, Teeth, Make Up, then clothes. On clothes I decided on high-waisted shorts with a flow-y red top tucked in. I threw on my red vans and headed down stairs

I saw Austin at the table eating the pancakes my dad cooked for me. I really don't eat breakfast, so I just let it slide.

"Finally. I thought you would never be ready," Austin groaned stuffing the rest of the pancake in his mouth. He went to the sink and washed it off and put it in the dish washer.

We walked outside and got into Austin's car. I've got to admit. Austin spent a pretty penny on this baby. It's a Maroon-ish Red GT Ford Mustang Convertible. Everyday we go to school in style. Or what we would call style.

We don't have morning classes together, so we go to our lockers and part ways. I cleaning out my locker because there was a lot of paper in it. Austin left for class, and the hallway was completely deserted. First period I had my free period or study hall and if I come in late Coach won't be mad. I was just about finished when:

"How the ugly slut doing today?"

Oh yay! Kelsey strikes again. I really don't know what Austin sees in her.

"I don't know. Only you can answer that question." I said in a normal voice. Even though I say that, I sometimes feel that what she tells me is true, but I can't let her see that.

"Woah. Talking back aren't we?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm not up for your BS today." I said annoyed.

"I'm just here to give you a little... Let's call it :advice." She said sweetly.

"Okay hit me with your best shot." I said rolling my eyes,

"I saw you and Austin the other day at the beach. I would really love it if you use your slutty ways on guys other than my boyfriend." She said with her voice laced with a sugary sweet tone.

"Excuse me? Austin and I are very very close and you just have to accept that. My boyfriend did and I really think that you should too. I'm not stopping hanging out with my bestfriend just because you tell me too. You can call me anything you can, do any thing to me, but that won't stop me from being around the guys that's always been there for me. Sorry, sweetie that's just not going to happen." I said getting angrier.

"You will or else." Kelsey said stepping closer.

"I choose or else." I said walking away.

But before I get a chance to fully walk away she slams me on the lockers. I don't fight and only will under major circumstances, but I don't slap... I punch. Just after that thought she slapped me clear across the face scratching her long fake nails on my face in the fast process. I was seeing red, but this is what she wants. Me to hurt her, so she can tell Austin. Not today sister.

I pushed her off of me, and ran to the bathroom. I could feel something trickling down my face, and I wasn't crying. So I have a feeling when she slapped me she dug deep enough to make me bleed. When I finally made it to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. It looks a lot worse than it feels.

There are four scratch marks. The two in the middle are the deepest cut and are bleeding pretty bad. My face is starting to swell due to the cuts. I just get up and head to the nurse. She is one of my favorite people in the world; she will understand and is easy to talk too.

"Hey Mrs. Stacey." I said walking in the room.

I normally just come in there to talk not to be nursed.

"Hey All- Woah." She said when she got a good look at my face.

"Yeah woah." I said laughing a bit, even though it hurt.

"Come here and let me doctor that up while you tell me what happened." She said getting the hydrogen peroxide, anti-bacterial cream, and a few butterfly band-aids.

"Well if you haven't heard Austin got a girl friend," I start of as she is wiping the blood off of my face with a cotton ball dipped in hydrogen peroxide.

"Ally he is a well known guy; I know." she said laughing.

"Well long story short, this morning she confronted me and told me to stay away from him and then when I told her no she slapped me." I explained while she was still working.

"Ahh I see. Why didn't you fight back?" She asked.

"Because that is just what she wanted. You should've see the look on her face when I walked away." I said laughing.

"What can I tell my friends that happened based on what this looks like?" I asked her.

"The truth." She said in a duh tone.

"No they can't know for reasons untold." I said sighing.

"Tell them you were walking and you tripped and fell and your face got cut up by glass." She said putting the last band-aid on.

"Can I go home? I don't want any questions yet?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure, but don't you normally come to school with Austin?" She asked.

"I can call my grandma," I told her.

* * *

After I got home, it would be around 2nd period. The one I had with Jarrod. Just like I expected, I got a text asking where I was. I told him the truth I was at home. I decided to go take a nap because hey, I'm not in school and I can sleep. I woke up around five and walked downstairs.

I walked downstairs to grab some food and found a note lying on the counter it read:

 _Gone to a convention be back tomorrow night. Grandma told me what happened. Call me if you go anywhere and at night before you go to bed. Don't forget to set the alarm if you stay over here and not at Austin's. I talk to Mike and Mimi and they said that they were fine with you staying. Love you and have a great Tuesday! -Love Dad_

I went to the fridge and looked through it. Eh. There's nothing that I want in there anyway. I walked upstairs and packed an overnight bag. Looked at my face and decided it needed to be treated again. So I basically did everything the nurse did. It still looks bad and the swelling has increased, maybe since I slept on it. Once I had everything that I needed I set the alarm and left.

I walked next door and walked in. The mattress store doesn't close until 6 o' clock, so I walk in and head to Austin's room. They always let me sleep in there because they know we wont do anything and because they didn't want to clean out the guest room unless it was necessary.

I knocked just to make sure that he was decent and heard a few shuffles and come in. I looked at Austin his hair was a mess, his lips were swollen, and his shirt was off (Let's face it he never has a shirt on at home). I knew that they were making out because that looks like Jarrod when we do that activity.

"Kelsey you can come out now." I said. She crawled out from underneath the bed and glared at me. I shook my head in disappointment, dropped my bag on the floor and walked out. I wasn't mad, just a little disgusted. I mean the girl who made me look like a walking horror film, well more than I already am, on have my face. I saw Kelsey walk out the front door then Austin emerged in the same state he was originally, but hey he still looked good.

"Umm.. This shouldn't be awkward." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Sorry I interrupted." I said looking down. My hair was still covering my face so he hasn't see the marks yet.

"Hey. I'm actually grateful for that. I still want to keep my virginity for my wife, so I'm glad you interrupted." He said trying to find the bright side.

I still couldn't look him straight in the eye. He was just making out with the girl who make me feel ugly, fat, worthless, and some times physically hurts me. It's a problem... But if I tell them they would kill her, and I want to fight one battle by myself.

"Hey look at me," I was still looking down... I know what he's about to do. Crap. That's when his hand pushed the hair that was covering my face away. Crap. His face is contorted in confusion then it's masked by anger.

"Who the hell did this to you?" He asked in an angry tone examining my face closer... He rarely curses and when he does he's really angry.

I wince and pull away. I hate it when he gets this way... Sometimes it's called over protective.

"Feel and my face got scratched," I said as straight face as possible.

"That's bs and we both know it," he said knowingly, "Now who did this?"

"It's okay. I need to fight this battle alone... It was a girl anyway. You can't do anything to her." I said quietly.

"Did you fight back?" He asked lightly running his finger over the mark.

"That's just what she wanted, so I just walked away." I said.

"You have more will power than me Alls." He said and kissed the cheek with the cuts on it.

"I won't bother you about it right now, but I'll always be there for you," he said, "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Chinese?" I said happily because we are back to the normal.

We called in and had to pick it up, but Austin refused to put a shirt on, so I had to go in the restaurant by myself. I walked in and pick up the order. I payed for it with my money even though he told me not to because he gave me his card. I headed back to the car.

"Where's the receipt so I can mark down in my money book thingie?" He asked.

"You don't need the receipt because I paid for it." I said laughing.

"What I told you not too." He said frowning.

"Well if you would've put on a shirt we wouldn't have a problem." I shot back.

We bickered a little and then we talked a little before we got home.

"Let's eat and go to bed because today has been a long day." I said yawning. It was only around 7.

"My parents said that they will be home late today because they had somewhere to go." He said while unlocking his door. I just nodded and walked in. We ate the take out on the kitchen counter. Then got ready for bed. I walked over to Austin's drawer and grabbed a hoodie because it was always cold in his room.

We snuggled up and feel asleep... Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful people who review, favorite, and follow.

To **Behold with Awe** \- I was never intending for that to happen, but that was a pretty good idea. :)

To **Blackflowers636** \- Exactly ;) *Insert Smirking Face*

To **Guest-** Thank you :)

To **HeartSoulForever-** Thank you and here is your drama :)


	3. Why Cheat?

I answered all of the reviews at the bottom again. I love it when yall interact with me! So please keep reviewing so I can talk back.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

Today is Wednesday. A day where Austin takes me to school, we have a normal day at school, and then we go to church for Wednesday service. So Wednesday is awesome... Well normally.

So let's start from the beginning.

I again find myself being awoken by Austin's darn alarm clock. That thing is annoying as all get out and it's the sole reason I have to release from Austin's strong embrace and actually get up. Ugh.

"Austin wake up..." I said as I gently nudge him.

"Go away." he mumbles and turn to the other side... I know what I'm going to do.

I get back like I was about to give up and walk away, but I then pounced on him and started tickling him. He woke up almost instantly with a fit of giggles.

"Oh it's so on." he said with a smirk even in his tired state.

"Ah crap." I said just as he threw me down softly and got on top of me.. He knows where all my ticklish spots are and decides the need to hit all of them. He stopped bent down and pecked my forehead. He rolled off and got off.

"If you need a shower feel free to take one first," he said walking down stairs probably to eat.

I hopped in the shower and wrapped a towel around mt body. I looked in the drawer with my things in it in his closet looking for something good I could wear. I found some undergarments and some jean shorts. I looked around and saw one of Austin's band t-shirts with red accents (he doesn't wear them much so he won't mind) to go with the red vans I was wearing yesterday. I just tuck it in and I look decent and walk out to do my hair. I hear Austin in the shower so I knock and walk in. I told him I was in there and for him to tell me when he gets out so I can close my eyes.

I start brushing my hair, once all of the tangles are out I look for his hairdryer. I dry my hair quickly. I close my eyes and turn off the hair dryer because I don't wan't to see him naked. I mean it was different when we were like three but now we're sixteen and it would be weird.

"I'm decent." he says grabbing the hairbrush out of my hand and using it on his hair. I just roll with it I was done anyways.

"All you did was put on boxers." I said laughing and looking at him.

"Ahh you got to admit I look good. Hey is that my shirt?" he said and then came to a realization.

"I mean yeah you always look good. Yes this is your shirt." I said.

"Thank ya and you look cute in it." he said while putting on some jeans.

"Thank you kind sir. Be right back." I told him so I could go get my make up bag that I always keep with me.

"Don't get hurt on your journey." he said dramatically.

"No promises." I said flatly.

I came back in there and saw Austin brushing his teeth.

"When you gonna put a shirt on?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't like wearing shirts... I don't see why I can't go to school like this." he said running his hands up and down his abs.

"Because you would never survive... Just imagine the mobs of girls." I said shivering.

"Aww would you be jealous?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Nope," I said while throwing a shirt at him.

He chuckled as he buttoned up the flannel I gave to him.

I started my make up trying to make the cut look less noticeable. The swelling has gone down a lot and it's healing pretty fast, so it noticeable but not as ugly as before.

"You don't need that stuff, Ally." he said looking at me through the mirror.

"Yeah I do. I'll never be as pretty as people like Kelsey, so just a little bit makes me look and feel better." I said working on my make up.

He wraps his arms around me from behind in a hug and then turns me around.

"Whoever has put these thoughts in your head needs to stop because you are one of the most beautiful, kind, generous, and gosh I can go on for days about how incredible you are." He said with his arms on my shoulders then wrapping me in a huge hug.

"Thank you Austin you are the best best friend I could ever ask for." I kiss him on the cheek.

"But seriously who has being making you feel this way." he said while hugging me again.

"Well that's the same battle I need to fight alone." I said vaguely while snuggling closer into his arms.

"Just when ever you need me to be your knight in shining armor; I'll be here, right here." He said as he hugged be tighter.

* * *

Today I was doing the same thing as yesterday, cleaning out my locker. I really didn't get a good chance yesterday to finish, so I planned on doing the same thing, but with out all the drama.

"Well well well... Look what the cat dragged in."

Well crap.

"Hey Kelsey," I said as I shut my locker. I guess I'll have to pick another time of the day for this.

"Let's cut to the chase, Ally. You know why I'm here," she seethed.

Woah, already getting aggressive today are we? Ugh.

"Um actually no I don't," I said annoyed. I don't want to go through this again.

"Oh shut it you know. I want to know why you came over to my boyfriend's house last night." she growled then crossed her arms.

"Oh my dad had to go out of town yesterday and I don't like being alone at night, so him and his parents let me stay there. I'm like their daughter that they never had," I said. They always tell me that and ever since my mother died, Mimi has been like my mother.

"Yeah right. You are just trying to get with him because he's better then your no good boyfriend." she said rolling her eyes.

"Um my boyfriend is actually great, thank you very much," I said while turning around.

"Really? Come here and I'll show you just how "amazing" he is," she said and turned around.

We walked until we made it to the band room where Jarrod always said he had early morning band practice. I looked through the window and saw him making out with some girl I think I had chemistry with.

"See doesn't even like you. You are so terrible that you get cheated on." She said with a smirk and walked away.

I swallowed my tears and knocked on the glasses.

"Ally I'm-" Jarrod said sympathetically.

"Save it and if you can't tell we're through." I said and walked away.

I should really stop trying to clean out my locker.

* * *

I obviously cried for the rest of the free period I just went to the music room. It's always unlocked, and first period is the free period for the choir teacher so it's empty. After I was done drowning myself in my own tears, I took the compact out of my bag and look at my face. Thanks to waterproof mascara most of that didn't come off, but my cheeks were a mess. My wounds burned underneath all my salty tears. Let's just say I'm having the absolute worst week of my life.

I reapplied my make up, but my eyes were red and a little puffy. People were going to know that I was crying, but I can't go home again because I can't miss that much school because of bad mornings. I picked up my stuff and made sure I had everything I needed for 2nd period. I got up and tried to smile, but it didn't come thorough.

I got to second period and got my make up work and sat down. I tried to pay attention, but Jarrod kept constantly trying to get my attention. He was sending me note, sending me texts, and even throwing stuff at me. I wasn't budging, so after about half the class he gave up. When the bell rang, I booked it and he couldn't catch up with me.

Next is Algebra II. I actually like this class because I love math and Trish is in this class, so I'll have someone to talk to. I got in to the room and got my make up work, but still no Trish. I eventually texted her and she texted me back saying that she was really sick with a high fever so no school for her... Can this day get any worse?

I sit through math as we go over the new lesson of the week it was pretty simple and I caught along quickly. By the end of the class, I was still feeling like crap. So on to period 3. I had this one with Dez.

"Hey Dez," I said as I entered my AP American History class. You may be thinking why is he in AP anything, but Dez is like super good with history and stuff like this... He loves to talk about it so it's pretty interesting.

"Hey Ally..." After that he talks about our lesson from yesterday and how we didn't have homework, but he keeps on talking until the bell rings.. I sit down and wait for the teacher to being and when he does he draw on and on and on.

Dez makes history interesting, but Mr. Caludwell goes on in a monotone voice making me want to fall asleep. I block it out because I know Dez will help me out with it later.

Now it's lunch. Since Trish isn't here it'll just be Dez, Maybe Austin, and me.

I get to the table and sit there looking off blankly.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a new voice say.

I snapped my head and see the really tall blonde girl with Dez's fashion sense.

"Ally I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Carrie." He introduces.

"Ally are you okay?" she asked.

She may be ditsy but she can tell we people aren't alright.

"I'll guess I'll have to be." I said while looking down at the floor.

"What happened?" She said pushing the conversation along.

"Well me and my boyfriend broke up." I said quietly.

"Oh do you need a band-aid for your heart?" She said lightly.

"Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes," I said, wait that could be a song lyric.*

I rapidly search for my bag and find my song book and write it down. This could turn out to be a hit.

"What is she doing?" Carrie said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Song Lyric," Dez said while munching on a carrot.

"Lyrics." I corrected him.

"Yeah." he said and we started laughing.

"Can I see?" Carrie asked while reaching for my book.

"Don't touch my book." I said sternly just at the same time Dez said, "Don't touch her book."

The rest of lunch wasn't bad Carrie was actually really fun to talk to and I could tell she and Dez are like perfect for each other.

The only downside... My knight in shining armor never showed up.

* * *

4th period I had chemistry with Austin. We were lab partners. I showed up and got my make up work from yesterday and sat down. I started on the worksheet and Austin walked in last second.

"Ah today was great Ally. I went on a date with Kelsey during lunch with the rest of her friends and it was fun, I actually expected you to be there with Jarrod," he said unknowingly.

"Uh actually I-" I got cut off by the teacher.

"Alright today we are going to be doing experiments I expect all the lab write ups to be turned in tomorrow." he started and then kept going. Austin never got to really talk to me about the Jarrod situation.

"So what were you saying before we actually had to do class," he said as we exited the chem lab.

"Oh just that-" Why do people keep cutting me off.

"Austie," I heard Kelsey screech. He cringed because he absolutely hates that name. I snort and walk away.

"Ally wait," he started.

"No I'll tell you on the way to church tonight. See you 7th period Austin. Bye Kelsey." I walked away and went to my locker. I stuffed my stuff in there and got what I need for the rest of the day.

* * *

After the 7th period is over. Austin and I go to our lockers.

"Wow Ally. I think your locker is the messiest I've ever seen it been since the 7th grade when we got lockers," he said teasingly.

You don't say...

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Let's at least be at home when I tell you." I said quietly.

"Okay let's go." He said walking out of the school with me by his side.

Once we got to his house we walked up to his room.

How am I gonna tell him this one? I know I'll break down.

I sat on the edge of his bed, and he sat next to me.

"So." Austin said dragging on the "o".

"I'm a single lady," I said looking down.

"Why? Did you break up with him or the other way around." he said looking at me.

"Well when you see him sucking off the face of another girl in his "early morning band practice" it's kinda obvious that I decided that it wasn't gonna work out," I said with my lip trembling.

"Oh crap please don't cry. I hate it when you cry," he said bringing me into his nice, warm, comfortable embrace. It's what I needed a hug.

I broke out into sobs. Soaking his shirt with my salty tears.

"Shhh It's gonna be okay," he whispers, "Once I kick that sorry ass you'll have nothing to worry about."

"No I don't want you to beat him up or anything. Maybe I'm just not good enough for someone to like me," I said crying harder.

"Oh Ally. You are like the best girl on the planet. I don't think you actually see the ways guys look at you," he said pulling back and wiping my tears.

"Thank you, Austin." I said resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"No need to say that." he said while running his fingers through my hair.

We sat like that for a while. Then I pulled back and he asked if I was good.

"No, but at least I can write a song about it." I said. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead. We headed out for church. After a day like this, you need a reminder that God is still with you.

* * *

I don't own Bad Blood by Taylor Swift

Or Austin and Ally

 **Behold With Awe-** If this wasn't K+ I would kill her off... ;)

 **Lollypop (Guest)-** Thank you so so so so much. :)

 **HeartSoulForever-** Thank you and no problem. :)

 **Marie Lugo (Guest)-** Thank you and yes ma'am. ;)

 **Guest-** I know right?

 **Blackflowers636-** Yes if I was Ally I would be throwing blows, but I'm just Ally's puppeteer. :) and will power means that you can like stop your self from doing things ex. not fighting back. So you used it in the right context.


	4. Why leave me out?

Ally's POV

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could invite Trish and Dez over to swim." I told Austin while looking out of the french doors that lead to the pool.

"Whatever what will make you feel better," he started and came over to kiss my cheek.

He sat down next to me and looked out to the beautiful salt water pool.

"Is it alright if I invite Kelsey?" He asked hopefully.

Ever since my ex cheated on me a couple days ago, they have been like walking on eggshells around me. I mean I liked him, but not so much for them to act this way.

"Yeah sure. Why not? It's your pool." I said smiling up at him.

"Yes!" He said fist bumping the air and running off to call his girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes and invited Trish and Dez over; they were over very shortly because they don't live too far. I got ready and dressed in a random one piece that I left over here a while back.

I sat outside with my feet in the water waiting for the others to get ready. Austin was the first. He sat next to me and put his feet in the water.

"Kelsey lives a little bit away so we can get in and wait for her," he said, "Oh and I took this really cool picture of you while you were out here. I'll show it to you later."

"Stalker much?" I asked playfully while shoving his shoulder.

"Nah just capturing beauty," he said while bopping my nose.

Then out of nowhere he shoved me in. Once I resurfaced, I yanked on his leg bringing him with me.

Then Trish and Dez came out and jumped in.

We decided to play chicken. So I got on Austin's shoulders and Trish got on Dez's. Just as we were about to start we heard a monotone, "Looks like y'all are having all of the fun with out me."

We stopped and turned toward Kelsey and I had to hold onto Austin's head to prevent from falling off of his shoulders at his abrupt turn.


End file.
